


Heavenly Rock Paper Scissors

by TalkMagically



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Before Lucifer's Fall, Gabriel being a little shit, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel, like always, has caused a right mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Rock Paper Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on request from Tumblr user Fireyhotspot.

“Someone has to fix the mess Gabriel has created with the fledglings,” Lucifer commented dryly as he and the last two archangels watched the chaos that was supposed to be a flying lesson. Feathers were everywhere, several fledglings were crying, and several more were arguing back and forth about the so-called instructions Gabriel had given them all. Instead of silencing them all and straightening matters out like he should have, Gabriel was bent over double in laughter at the edge of the large group. Had he needed to breathe, he would probably be blue in the face by now.

“I will never cease to be amazing by the sheer amount of trouble he manages to get himself into.” Raphael shook his head slowly. The youngest archangel was the Messenger of God, and yet he utterly failed at giving simple instructions to any of his fellow members of the heavenly host. It was both an amusing and irritating contradiction. “As it is, one of you will have to do it. A garrison has returned from a trip to Earth and they had an altercation with a small group of demons. I have to tend to them.”

Raphael was gone before his only older brothers could comment. Not that they would, since they knew no one could heal wounded angels better than him.

“We could always get one of the Seraphim,” Michael suggested, earning a look from Lucifer.

“When has Gabriel ever listened to one of the Seraphs?” Michael winced at the question. Lucifer was right, he knew that, but he really did not want to have to clean up this particular mess. This batch of fledglings always acted awkwardly around him and were just as likely to ignore him as they were to run away from him. Extremely different from the last batch, many of whom would cling to him as if he would disappear if they let go, but there wasn’t anything that could be done about it. Each batch of fledglings developed their own personalities.

“I know,” Michael finally admitted with a frown. Suddenly adopting a stubborn expression, Michael turned towards Lucifer and raised a fist between them.

“I am not playing that silly game, Michael. Just go deal with it. It’s your turn,” Lucifer sighed.

“I doubt they’re going to listen to me and I want the chance at getting out of it,” Michael insisted. Lucifer let out a heavier sigh, grudgingly raising his own fist and waited for Michael’s signal to start. Three shakes later, Lucifer slapped his flat hand on top of Michael’s closed fist.

“Always with the rock, Michael. Now go before the fledglings begin to start pulling each others feathers out again.” Barely holding in a groan, Michael took a few moments to clear his face before heading off to calm all the fledglings down and read Gabriel the riot act.


End file.
